


Il est déchaîné

by Mitsugoro



Category: Spawn (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsugoro/pseuds/Mitsugoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic écrite par Skiwi. Il vous laisse la surprise concernant les protagonistes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il est déchaîné

Spawn contempla ses chaînes qui se dressaient étrangement. Un léger trouble l'envahit tandis qu'elles pénétraient son corps de nécroplasme par l'arrière. Un mot mourut sur ses lèvres putréfiées : « Wanda… » Tout son costume semblait frémir tandis que les chaînes entraient plus avant dans la profondeur et les mystères du corps de ce qui fut Al Simmons. « Est-ce encore un tour de Malebolgia ? » Spawn sentait le plaisir l'envahir, comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Son costume le caressait et lui faisait des choses, des choses auxquelles même de son vivant il n'aurait jamais pensé ; des sensations que même avec Wanda il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Les chaînes se mirent à accélérer leur va-et-vient ; la cape frottait le corps putride de Spawn, le rapprochant de plus en plus de l'explosion finale. « Cogliostro… m'avait bien dit… que le costume… connaissait… tous mes désirs… mais je… n'aurais jamais… cru… » Spawn poussa un hurlement rauque, les chaînes se raidirent et le costume entier sembla éclater dans un spasme de jouissance. Spawn retomba, épuisé. Un fin sourire passa sur son visage. Maintenant, oui, maintenant il savait, enfin, après tout ce temps, ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le vieil homme avait un pressentiment étrange ; quelque chose s'approchait, il le sentait. Il se mit sur ses gardes et attendit, à l'affût du moindre mouvement dans la ruelle obscure. Bientôt une silhouette familière se dressa devant lui… Mais elle avait en même temps quelque chose de… différent.

« Oh non… sois maudit, Malebolgia ! »

Les chaînes dressées tels d'étranges serpents, la cape agitée de soubresauts, du nécroplasme suintant de son entrejambe, Spawn souriait à Cogliostro et dit : « Que m'importe Wanda, que m'importe le Malebolgia, Terry, Jason Wynn… Il n'y a plus que toi qui compte pour moi… Laisse-nous t'en faire la démonstration… »

Cogliostro, qui croyait avoir tout vu dans sa longue existence, sentit confusément qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


End file.
